oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mithril ore
Mithril ore is a type of ore that can be obtained through the Mining skill in various places throughout RuneScape. See mithril rocks for details regarding locations for mining Mithril ore. It can be smelted with 4 heaps of coal through the Smithing skill at level 50 to form a mithril bar, which can then be smithed into various types of weapons and armour. Mithril ore can be mined with a Mining level of 55 or higher, granting 80 Mining experience. After being mined, a mithril rock takes an average of 3 minutes to respawn. Places found Mithril ore can be found in different mining sites around runescape such as: * Al kharid mining site * Edgeville dungeon * Port Khazard - 1 rock * Dwarven Mine - 2 rocks * Grand Tree Mine (after The Grand Tree quest) - 4 rocks * Mine south-west of the Lumbridge Swamp - 5 rocks * Mining Guild - 5 rocks * Crandor - 8 rocks * Hobgoblin Mine (35 wilderness) - 19 rocks Respawn rate Mithril ore, like all other mined rocks, respawns at a rate directly proportional to the number of people in the rock's RuneScape world. If the world is empty, the ore respawns in 4 minutes; if it is full (with 2000 players), it respawns in 2 minutes. Thus the respawn rate of mithril ore is : 4-\frac{x}{1000} minutes, where x'' is the number of players in the world A table of respawn rates is given below. A common way to overcome the slow respawn rate of mithril ore is world switching. This is done by mining the ore on a world until you have mined all the rocks and then logging out to the lobby and switching to a different world. Repeat until the player's inventory is full. This is NOT against the Jagex rules. The 5 mithril rocks at the lumbridge swamp is good for world switching, however being on a members only world is an enormous advantage because one will rarely find another player at the mine. Trivia * When ''RuneScape was first released, smelting mithril bars required level 55 Smithing. Jagex later redefined the smithing table such that smelting mithril bars only required level 50 Smithing. This may have been because although mithril requires 55 mining to mine, getting 55 mining is much easier than getting 55 smithing, and as such it would make sense that the requirement to smith it was lower. * The metal Mithril features in many fantasy worlds, sometimes spelled mithral. It is found in both the novel and film series The Lord of The Rings, where it is white, as well as Dungeons and Dragons, Final Fantasy, in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, and World of Warcraft. * A great place to mine mithril is in the hidden resource chamber in the dwarven mine and the 6 rocks are next to a deposit box. This is recommended on highly populated servers as shown above. * Although dangerous, Crandor is also a very good place to mine mithril. Players may only return there after completing the Dragon Slayer quest, and dangerous creatures such as king scorpions and lesser demons inhabit it. Consequently, there is little competition over the eight mithril rocks and the ten coal rocks there. Category:Mithril Category:Ores Category:Mining